This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled trial of three nursing interventions for prevention of vulvo-vaginal candidiasis in HIV-infected women. 132 women have enrolled; 53% African-American; 34% White; 11% Hispanic; 2% Native American. Follow-up and recruitment continues. There are no changes in the study protocol.